Giving Fear Straight From My Vein
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Devon. A Groudon. Tortured. She has been through tortures, a lot of them breaking her spirit. However, something happens later in her life that shatters her sprit from the inside out. Will she survive it? SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR Decietful Wings.


Okay. I had better give an explanation to those who have read Decietful Wings...

In our RP that me and some others are doing, Devon has been brought back to life... but she still remembers everything that happened that happened during torture. It was worse than Goruden's torture. Her's was quality of torture. For Goruden, it was quantity... 1,000 tortures total for Goruden. For Devon: 30, but it makes it feel like it is one thousand tortures.

Anyways, here's an angst deal about her. In one, every one of her friends ends up to be cloned in an event that happened... and rape her. It's a bad experience, but afterwards, she is scared out of her mind.

BTW, Devon is, in fact, a Groudon. Wanted to clear that up. Her name also comes from "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed.

Song in Background is I.V by X Japan. Listen to it. It's a beautiful JRock song...

Fic!

* * *

She didn't see anything as she ran to her room.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

All she saw was blackness and tears coming from her eyes as the painful memory came back to her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears like a sledgehammer against concrete.

Needles are piercing through my skin  
I'll tell you the feeling what it's like  
Is life just all about deception?

Everybody was there.

Her love, every one of her friends... even her brother, Goruden. She had taken 30 tortures, one of them a rape, but she had never felt anything like this. It felt worse and more painful due to the fact that her own friends had nearly killed her and then raped her.

Please don't be a part of a fairy tale,  
But you're so young to play with thy own will  
Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?

She slammed the door shut and sat in front of it.

POUND.

"Devon! Open up!"

It was Merii, but Devon couldn't even think about letting her in. She put her face in her hands and wept, screaming as she did it as she got her katana out.

"Devon... don't."

Ryan now, a good friend of her's. It didn't matter. She had stabbed it into her side as she screamed.

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear  
(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

"It's not opening. She's in front of it."

Vespera now. Devon didn't want to know about if they wanted to come in. As far as she knew, what was real? Were they the real people she had known? Were they?

Devon thrust the sword in her to commit a full seppuku in the stomach, she leaned down as blood came out her mouth and trickled out.

I'm feeling my pain  
Do you feel where it's been  
Can you cope with history of the world,  
When it's sad part of life?  
Can set the shadows fade,  
Forever fade away

Devon was not dead. She thrust out the sword. She was intent on suicide. She couldn't live any longer with the fear in her life. This panic attack... it broke her spirit, no, shattered it from the inside out of her. Shattered it to pieces.

She could imagine a piano as she spoke Groudonic words. Her sword tip glowed with a red light as she trust it into her neck. The reached in and touched her jugular vein as she breathed softly. She knew her life was about to be over in seconds.

I'm calling you, dear.  
Can't you see me standing right here?  
Life's bleeding from fear.  
I'll give it straight from my vein.

Devon coughed up blood as she puked, blood coming out of her mouth as it flowed underneath the doorframe. More pounds. They wanted her. They wanted her to live.

She said Groudonic words:

"我动这為憚"

Translated:

"I do this for fear."

Then she gripped the jugular vein and pulled it out. Blood spurting out as she screamed, and, with a crash, went to the ground in front of the door.

(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here?  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear  
(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein

Then the automatic healing kicked in.

She couldn't kill herself.

She wept bloody tears as she fainted, streaks of bloody tears trickling down.

* * *

Angst, anyone?

Expect more fics from me of Goruden and Devon XD

See ya later!


End file.
